


Picnic Interrupted

by caz251



Category: Torchwood
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-01
Updated: 2015-11-01
Packaged: 2018-04-29 10:58:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5124947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caz251/pseuds/caz251
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack and Ianto really can't seem to spend any time alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Picnic Interrupted

**Author's Note:**

> Written for badly-knitted's prompt at fic-promptly - Torchwood, Jack/Ianto (rest of the team optional), Defeating an alien threat MacGyver-tyle using a bunch of grapes, Jack's braces, and any other convenient objects.

“What do you mean bullets won’t work against them?” Ianto demanded of his lover, watching as he began to rearrange his clothing.

Once again one of their dates were being completely derailed by an alien presence, the quiet romantic picnic that they had planned being pushed to the wayside in favour of the small group of aliens that had appeared in the park.

“Forcefield.” Jack replied, he had just finished buttoning his shirt, “It reacts to any inorganic projectiles as a safety measure. They are thick skinned as it is, but the forcefield is to protect their one weak spot, see that spot between their eyes, we need to hit them there with something, it will immobilise them.”

Ianto peered at the aliens through the bushes they were behind, seeing the spot Jack was speaking about and began to take inventory of what they had with them that they could use as a weapon. They would also have to try and be stealthy with their actions, not only so as not to make the aliens aware of them, but to keep themselves off the radar of any parents and children in the park. Ianto was sure that catching aliens would not be seen as an acceptable excuse to any parent as to why two men were hiding behind some bushes in various states of dress.

“Give me your braces.” Ianto ordered, holding his hand out as he looked at the remains of their picnic. 

Jack handed the braces over, watching as Ianto picked up the remains of the grapes and strawberries, catching the rope that Ianto threw in his direction.

“I’ll try to distract them and immobilise them, you tie them up.” Ianto told Jack snapping the braces a few times, somehow managing to make a rather odd shaped catapult out of them. 

Ianto took up a position behind one of the larger bushes and took aim, the aliens soon being pelted under a barrage of fruit, to Ianto’s surprise it worked well as a projectile weapon. He watched Jack tying the aliens together while he contacted Toshiko and the rest of the team, getting them to bring the SUV; there was no way that the aliens would fit in his car.

Once he was sure that the rest of the team where on their way and that Jack had the aliens under control he began to clear up from their picnic, gathering together the things that were not used in their alien capture; he didn’t want to have to explain to Owen why he and Jack had brought lubricant and condoms with them to a picnic in the park, there would be enough questions about the rope. He had no wish to share the sorts of things that he and Jack tended to get up to when they went for a picnic, it was bad enough that the team knew of their actions in the hub. There was no need to let them be aware of their public escapades.


End file.
